Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{1}{5}+17\dfrac{2}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {17} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{7}{35}+\dfrac{10}{35}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{17}{35}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{17}{35}$